Buy Me! The Super Secret File!
by JordanBu
Summary: The night Nero finally gets with Dante. Plain and simple.The secret file to my story: Buy Me! There is LEMON, boinking, malexmale love! Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like!


**IMPORTANT NOTE**Okay, so in order for anyone to understand WTF is going on, I suggest you go read my story Buy Me! but if you already had then good for you! Or if you're just looking for some good DantexNero lemon then...good for you too! lolz. Here's the lemon people have been asking for and I hope you guys like it! I'll be working on the sequel now so have fun reading this!

-This part takes place after the club and after Dante and Nero's little discussion in the car. ;) Oh and if you didn't see the warning, this is YAOI! Boyxboy love. Boinking. I dunno whatever floats your boat.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry characters.

Buy me! Special Secret File!

The moment Nero stepped into Dante's apartment, it made him trace back to the memories of college. He found himself feeling gloomy at the thought of what was suppose to be the "best years of his life" and how they were mostly spent at his desk or in the library….studying. There was only one time when he actually went to a party his roommate was nice enough to invite him and it ended up with him getting sucked off by a girl who didn't even remember his name when he tried talking to her the next day. That same day, he found out that she thought she was his boyfriend and slapped him…in front of the whole campus. But what the hell, how many people do you know have silver hair and blue eyes?!

"Nero…."

Oh. Right.

"Hmm? Sorry, I…I was just thinking about something."

"If it's about the mess in my place, you can shove it," Dante quipped playfully as he took a seat on his couch.

"No, that's not it!" Nero hurriedly said as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "I was just thinking about my days back in college for some reason."

"Haha, good memories I hope?"

"Not…exactly. Er, let's not get into that," the math teacher concluded as he waved his hand dismissingly and sat next to Dante. Brr, why was it so cold?

Oh. Right again. He was half naked.

"You're shaking."

"Just been without a coat for a.." But Nero couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment, Dante leaned forward and captured his lips. The older man leaned in his weight as well, pressing Nero down on the couch. The younger man greedily stuck his tongue into the other's mouth and although he fumbled a bit because this was his first time ever frenching, Dante didn't laugh or protest. Before his fingers ran into the other's silver locks, Dante removed his shirt to reveal the hard muscles that was more than what Nero had imagined in his wildest thoughts. He timidly traced his fingertips over a nipple, emitting a moan from the elder and a good bite to the neck. Nero yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Dante's waist.

"Negh…not so hard," Nero groaned as Dante's tongue licked over the sensitive skin.

"Sorry, can't control myself," Dante mumbled into Nero's shoulder blade. The warm breath made him squirm. "You're just so damn delicious, Nero.." He froze for a moment with his eyes slightly wide. Dante looked up in concern, running his hand down the side of the other's face in a caressing manner.

"Am I…am I going too fast?"

"No…no, it's not you," he reassured as he felt his whole body heat up quickly thanks to the man that hovered above him. "You just…you called me Nero. You've…never called me by my first name. It's kinda…nice."

Dante blinked in surprise and broke out into a mischievous grin. Uh oh. He leaned down and lightly brushed his nose over the bitten skin that was redden now. He rubbed his nose more, this time making Nero giggle. Gah! Giggle?! "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Nosehumping you." The Government teacher said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mmm, _Neeerrrooo_. You feel nice."

"Stop…teasing…me…" The younger man panted as Dante's hand rubbed his crotch in slow painfully _pleasurable_ circular motions. His hips reflexively bucked into the other's hand, wanting more. "Mmmm…aah!" He gave a nice squeeze for the hell of it.

"Still cold, _Nero?"_ God, he loved how his name was rolling off Dante's tongue. That hot pink tongue of his that was now roaming over his nipples, teasing them in swirling motions. He tried his hardest to not moan too loud by biting his bottom lip but the light traces and kisses Dante was giving him was too much to bear. The new experience was heightening his senses and amongst other things…

"Pesky pants," he could hear Dante grumble as he unbuttoned them both. Now they were both as bare as the day they were born. Nero couldn't help but feel like a scared virgin since no one ever fully saw him naked before. He nervously looked up at Dante who gave him the perfect view of his body.

Oh God, he must have died and gone to Heaven. His blue eyes turned its focus down south at the large erection that stood tall and proud in its naked glory. Dante didn't seem to notice because he was staring at Nero the same way himself.

"Geez, and you want to _hide _this?" he joked, trailing an index finger down Nero's chest to the wisps of white hair near his own hard erection. He stuck that very same finger into his mouth and made Nero watch him suck it seductively. It almost pushed him to the edge, giving him dirty thoughts of how Dante could do that to him. Well, two can play at that game.

"Aww, not going to play with me then?" He didn't know where it came from but something was bubbling up inside Nero, pushing him to go on, and he was liking the way Dante's face changed from sly to totally dumbfounded. His hand reached down to his cock and he began to stroke it, starting from the base and slowly made his way up to his tip. A smile formed over his lips as he closed his eyes, giving a sexy moan. "Damn, this feels so fucking good…" Next with his free hand, he took one finger and slipped it between his lips just like how Dante did but then he brought it out to play with one of his nipples. If the older man was trying to act not turned on, it wasn't working.

Nero could hear the man pant loudly and sucking in his breath.

"What's that? What'd you say?" he used the free hand to place it close to his ear. "I can't quite hear you. You gotta speak louder than me." Nero began pumping himself faster, repeating Dante's name over and over to create the scene that the older man was the one giving him the hand job. "Oh fuck me, Dante…" he whispered.

"Aaarrgghh!!"

It was his own fault really. If he didn't tease Dante, he could have had an easy time having his first sex ever. But nooooo…

Nero found himself on his stomach, screaming out Dante's name as he took in the big cock that was pounding into his sweet spot repeatedly. He gripped the armrest tightly, even with his teeth, to lessen the screaming but he had to cry out. He had to let the world know that Dante Speis was fucking his brains out. The older man was gripping his hips to the point of bruising, pushing himself as deep as he could into Nero's tight love hole and pulling out for only a split second. Then the cycle started all over again.

"Dante! Dante! Dante!" It was driving the said man over, loving how Nero was calling him out and tightening up whenever he was pushing back in. His cock could fuck the younger man forever if it could, enjoying the hot warmth that held it so close. Dante leaned onto Nero's back, never breaking his rhythm and rocked both their entire bodies to their unholy act. One foot was placed on the floor to give more balance as Dante's hand snaked around to Nero's throbbing manhood while the other hand was still holding on to the hip strong. The thrusts soon went together with the pumping of Nero's cock and Nero himself couldn't take it anymore.

"Dante! I'm..oh gods…I'm-"

"That's it, Nero, scream out. Cum for me. Cum for me, babe…"

"Aaah! _DANTE!!_" He felt Nero's whole body tremble as he spilled his seed into Dante's hand. Nero pulled himself off Dante's cock and flipped around, opening his mouth to take in the other's cum. Dante couldn't hold it anymore and his own hot seed shot into Nero's mouth, dribbling a bit on his chin and chest. The younger man licked himself off while his whole body was a bright shade of ruby red. Dante fell backwards, almost hitting his head on the coffee table that was right next to his armrest.

This was, by far, the best sex he ever had. Also, judging by the way Nero was crying out his name, Dante figured that he had enjoyed it too. Both their bodies were covered with stickiness and sweat, but it didn't matter at all. Nero moved one of his legs out of the way to look at his lover, smiling weakly. Dante grinned tiredly and found the other man crawling up his body to lay on top his him. He placed a hand behind his head and an arm over Nero's waist. In return, Nero kissed his chest and snuggled close.

"You play with me like that again," Dante lazily warned. "And you'll find yourself in a much _worse_ position, got it?"

"Heh, since you say it like that…I can't wait."

--

_END! Onto the Sequel "Bid on Me." _Or...a different title. I'm still brainstorming that. Yeah yeah, don't complain that it's short. It's not even suppose to exist anyway because my story's rated T. Bleh xD

Love it? Hate it? Please Review!


End file.
